


As I Say

by vassalady



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Blood, Ficlet, Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy cuts her finger, Ana orders her to get it looked at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Say

“It’s not that bad,” Peggy insisted.

Ana stared at her. “It’s dripping down your arm,” she said.

Peggy shifted the towel, trying to catch the stray blood that had made it to her wrist. “Really, I’m fine. Just a little pressure and I’ll be right as rain.”

“You are going to the doctor now.”

“It’s just my fingertip, I’m-”

“Now!”

Ana Jarvis was not a woman; she was a force of nature. She marched Peggy to the car. When they arrived at the hospital, she took charge, and far sooner than Peggy had expected, a nurse was taking her aside to look at her hand.

Normally, Peggy would have just dealt with it herself. Jarvis was good at first aid, but he hadn’t been around, otherwise Peggy may have asked for his help. Coming here for a five minute patch was just silly.

After an unsuccessful hour of trying to stop the bleeding, they finally managed to get it under control and Peggy was sent back to Ana’s care with a finger wrapped up to three times its usual size. 

Ana looked smug and delightedly chipper at the same time.

“There you go,” she said, tucking Peggy’s arm underneath hers as they left. “See, just do what I say. It’s all better. Or it will be in a few weeks.”

“You know, Ana, I can see why Mr. Jarvis married you.”

Ana laughed brightly. “And I can see why he works with you. You and I make a fine pair, Peggy.”

Peggy liked that, the thought of them as a pair. She matched Ana’s smile and did as Ana said.


End file.
